


Hazuki Family Dinner

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei goes over to the Hazuki's for dinner and finally meets Nagisa's sisters. For Day 6 of Reigisa Week--family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazuki Family Dinner

Rei had never actually met Nagisa’s family before. They usually hung out at Rei’s place, and the few times he had actually been in Nagisa’s nobody else was home. But now that they were dating Nagisa’s family wanted to meet them, which is what brought him to the Hazuki household for a family dinner one Friday.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa opened the door before Rei had a chance to knock. “You’re in a suit.”

Rei fiddled with his tie as he stepped inside. “I wanted to make a good impression.”

“You really didn’t have to do that. I’m sure they’ll love you. By the way, they can be a bit… friendly.”

“You must be the Rei-chan our little Nagisa is always talking about!” Rei suddenly found himself caught in a hug by a brunette about Nagisa’s height. “I’m Nanako. Nagisa never told us how handsome you were,” she said, casting an accusing look at her brother.

“I-it’s nice to meet you, Nanako-san.”

“Oh, there’s no need to be so formal. We’re practically family. You can call me Nana-chan.” Nanako looked up at him through thick lashes. “Come on in; everyone is dying to meet you.” Nanako took Rei’s arm and pulled him into their living room.

“Nana-chan, is this Rei-chan?” A slightly taller girl with longer, lighter hair got up from the couch. “I’m Naomi,” she explained, kissing Rei on the cheek. “Did no one offer to take your jacket? My younger siblings can be so rude.”

“We were getting to that, Naomi. I just thought he might like to take a seat first,” Nanako said.

“Whatever you say,” Naomi replied. “Here, let me help you with that.” Naomi helped Rei take off his jacket and handed it to Nagisa. “Nagi-chan, be a dear and hang this up. I want to get to know Rei a little better.”

“Of course,” Nagisa took the jacket and left.

“Wow, look at those shoulders. You must be a great swimmer.” Naomi guided Rei to the couch and sat next to him.

“Dinner’s almost ready.” A girl with reddish-brown hair pulled into a ponytail entered the room. “Guys, why didn’t you tell me Rei was here?”

“Jeez, Natsuru, he just arrived. We were getting to know him,” Naomi explained, wrapping an arm around Rei’s shoulder and pressing up against his side. Rei was starting to understand why Nagisa was constantly touching people; he apparently comes from a very physical family.

“Of course you were.” Natsuru sat down on the other side of Rei, running her eyes up and down him with a frown. “So you’re the kid my little brother always talks about?”

“I guess?” Rei wasn’t really sure how to answer that question.

“He’s even more handsome than Nagisa said,” Nanako said, sitting on the couch armrest.

“I bet you’re quite the heartbreaker, aren’t you, Rei-chan?” Naomi added.

“I don’t think so…” Rei tried to say, but Nagisa’s sisters ignored his protest.

Natsuru looked him dead in the eye. “Break Nagisa’s heart and we’ll break you. Right, girls?”

“You know it,” Naomi and Nanako agreed simultaneously, smiling sweetly.

At this point Nagisa returned. “Guys, stop flirting with my boyfriend.”

“We were just being friendly,” Naomi said, leaning her head against Rei’s shoulder.

“We want him to know he’s always welcome,” Natsuru added, with a smile as bright as her siblings and a hand on Rei’s knee.

“You’ve never let us see him before, Nagi-chan,” Nanako pouted.

“Come on, Rei-chan. The dining room is this way,” Nagisa held out his hand, which Rei happily took. He had not been prepared for so much physical contact.

“I want to sit next to Rei-chan!” Nanako called.

“No way—I’m the oldest,” Natsuru argued.

“It’s too late because dad already called it!” Nagisa yelled back. “I told you they’d love you,” Nagisa smiled up at Rei as they entered the dining room.


End file.
